Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire
by Occlumensia
Summary: Harry a fait une erreur, cela lui fera endurer une visite au plus profond de l'être qu'est Severus Snape, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Premiers pas

**Bo****njour**

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

**Rating :** _M._

**Résumé : **Harry a fait une erreur, cela lui fera endurer une visite au plus profond de l'être qu'est Severus Snape, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

**Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire**

Vendredi 08 Septembre 1996, POUDLARD

- Vous n'êtes qu'un incorrigible incapable.  
- Cela vous arrange bien de dire cela, souffla Harry.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?

La voix doucereuse sonnait désagréablement au oreilles de Harry qui crispa sa mâchoire, la colère foudroyant tout, donnant une intensité dangereuse à ses yeux émeraudes. La fatigue décuplait sa colère, et l'entrainement d'Occlumentie ne semblait pas près de finir.

Cela avait échoué lors de la cinquième année, pourquoi retenter au début de cette sixième entrée à Poudlard ? C'était idiot. Une idée de Snape pour le détruire, surement.

- Je suis fatigué, lança le Gryffondor.  
- Oh ! Messire Le Survivant se trouve exténué ! Et pourtant les couloirs vous accueille pendant de nombreuses sorties nocturnes. Votre père était comme vous, qu'en est-il à présent ? Il n'a réussit qu'a engendrer un incapable qui saccage le travail d'autrui par son ignorance et sa flegme légendaire.  
- MON PÈRE EST MORT ABRUTIT, hurla le rouge et or avant de reprendre avec un calme horrifiant. Mort... mort pour l'incapable être que je suis. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le critiquer pour cela.

Severus se tourna vers son élève, baissant sa baguette, une idée folle, saugrenu, en tête.

- Vous pouvez disposer, vous reviendrez demain après le petit déjeuner. J'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer.

Samedi 09 Septembre 1996, POUDLARD

Harry frappa à la porte des appartements de son maudit professeur. Il soupira doucement puis entra. Personne ne lui répondait, mais la porte était ouverte et il ne souhaitait pas rester une demi-heure dans le froid du cachot.

Le Rouge et Or ouvrit la porte qui laissait entendre du bruit. Il y avait surement son professeur ! Il n'avait jamais vu cette pièce, un laboratoire semblait-il. Il se glissa dans la pénombre, voulant s'amuser et comme le professeur semblait plongé dans sa mixture, il espérait l'effrayer. Depuis combien de temps, était-il aussi taquin avec son professeur honni ?

- Vos compétences de discrétion sont égales à celles que vous possédez en potion !

Harry, déçu, s'engagea rapidement dans l'escalier qui le séparait du potionniste, glissant, tombant sur le maître des cachots qui laissa tomber ce qu'il avait précédemment dans les mains dans le chaudron, ayant eu le réflexe d'empêcher le nez de son étudiant de rencontrer le marbre du sol. Un "BOUM" significatif retentit, Severus et Harry, s'évanouissant.

- Mmh... Professeur ?

Harry se redressa, ignorant le lieu où il se trouvait pour laisser son regard descendre sur la silhouette au sol de son professeur. Se mordant la lèvre, il jura. Il allait se faire tuer ! Severus, qui reprit ses esprits, se leva à son tour, prêt à hurler sur son étudiant quand une chose le paralysa. Le Rouge et Or, n'étant pas des plus observateurs, baissa la tête, regardant ses pieds avec intérêt avant de bredouiller :

- Je vous propose que j'aille directement chez Rusard pour la colle ! Ainsi on zap les instants intenses et divertissant de nos disput... OH ! C'est qui lui ? Depuis quand avez vous un enfant qui se balade dans vos apparte... On est où ?

Harry avait enfin remarqué qu'il était loin des lieux connus de Poudlard. Il regardait les murs sombres vêtus de multiples tableaux, des magnifiques serpents ondulant dans le marbre des murs et du sol. Sur des murs entiers étaient collé la bannière de Poudlard et sur ceux d'en face, des ustensiles moldus. Harry fixa le petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans qui courait dans la maison, ses mains plaqués contre ses oreilles alors qu'on entendait de grands cris de femme.

Un homme à l'allure effrayante se dirigea vers l'enfant, le prenant dans ses bras, en un geste tout sauf aimable.

- Severus Snape ! Que t'ai-je déjà dis un million de fois ! On ne court pas dans la maison ! Et qu'est ce que cela !

L'homme brandit son bras vers la bannière de Poudlard et les Serpents qui ondulaient dans les murs et le sol. Le visage sévère de Tobias Snape fit reculer l'enfant qui essaya de se débattre avec force.

- Je n'ai pas fais exprès Père ! Ils sont venus tout seul ! La bannière c'est parce qu...  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui ai fait tout cela, c'est moi, Tobias.

Une femme au visage écarlate par de récentes violences apparus dans la pièce. Son nez semblait cassé et elle avait la lèvre inférieur ouverte. Son sang coulait et maculait son menton. Ses yeux aussi noirs que ceux de son fils, étaient vide d'expression. La peur lui semblait inconnu alors qu'il était clair quelle semblait souffrir souvent.

- Toi ! Eileen ! C'est toi qui a fait cela ?  
- Les serpents et la bannière. Pour la course de Severus, je lui ai dis de courir en se bouchant les oreilles lorsque j'étais... en train de discuter avec toi. Il a seulement voulut m'obéir.

Tobias relâcha Severus, le regardant sévèrement.

- N'écoute plus jamais ta mère Severus ! Et regarde ce qu'on fait à ceux qui désobéisse !

Et le premier coup assomma presque Eileen Prince qui resta de marbre, la douleur lui étant tellement connu que plus rien ne semblait la faire crier. Sûrement car ses cordes vocales étaient assez usées pour la journée.

A partir de ce moment là, Harry se détourna et jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur. Celui-ci regardait avec une fascination morbide la scène, souffrant pour chaque coup porté. Ses yeux transpiraient le même désarroi que l'enfant qui restait à voir sa mère s'évanouir, les coups de pieds la défigurant plus encore. Sous la détresse du moment, Harry couru jusqu'à la mère espérant empêcher les coups mais les pieds et la ceinture de Tobias passaient à travers lui. Le Rouge et Or leva son regard paniqué vers le Severus de l'époque et le vit chanceler, avant de s'évanouir, interrompant le souvenir, le décor changeant avec le souvenir.

- Pro...  
- C'est un souvenir, on ne peut changer ce qui s'est passé Potter, votre coeur de Gryffondor mal placé ne peut changer cela, répondit le Serpentard sa voix reprenant ses habitudes ironiques alors que ses yeux redevenaient vides.  
- Pourquoi sommes nous là Professeur ?

Severus soupira, il devait lui répondre, il savait lui-même que tout ne se serait pas passé si ce fond Gryffondor n'était pas en lui ! Et ce foutu Survivant n'aurait jamais dût lui tomber dessus ! C'était de sa faute à lui aussi.

- Je comptais vous montrer pourquoi une telle haine envers votre Père et ce que j'ai osé faire pour vous maintenir en vie ! Malheureusement, votre bêtise typiquement Gryffondoresque nous a conduit à se plonger dans tout mes souvenirs et non pas seulement dans ceux que j'avais sélectionné. Cela doit-être à cause des poussières de fées et de l'essence de bambou du Sud que j'avais dans les mains ! C'était les derniers ingrédients et se sont eux qui décide de la quantité de souvenirs à voir, c'est horriblement différent d'une pensine, car selon la dose de ces deux ingrédients, nous voyons la dose proportionnel de souvenirs, en d'autre terme, on verra un flacon de poussières de fée et d'essence de bambou du Sud de Souvenirs ! Pour ce qui est de la perception du souvenir, la différence est qu'on perçoit avec ce mélange les pensées du donneur de souvenirs.

Harry resta pantois face à ces mots. Donc, c'était bien de sa faute, de son unique faute. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il leva les yeux vers Severus et l'interrogea du regard. L'homme devina ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Lorsqu'une telle chose vous arrive, vous avez rarement le temps de penser. Voilà pourquoi nous ne les avons pas entendu. Il n'y en avait pas. Mes pensées étaient ce qui se passait devant mes yeux, rien d'autre.

Le jeune homme opina. Avant, il aurait pu dire au professeur une chose telle que « cela ne m'étonnes pas Professeur. Vous ne possédez surement pas l'esprit nécessaire pour avoir des pensées ! » mais maintenant, il était juste mélancolique. L'enfant avait vu sa mère se faire battre combien de fois avant que sa vie ne cède ? Car il le savait, elle était morte des coups que l'homme lui avait donné.

- Quel est le prochain souvenir ?

- Celui là.

Harry sourit en voyant une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraudes étincelants. Elle était magnifique et son sourire lui souleva le coeur de bonheur. Il savait que cette impression de voir un fantôme était horriblement naturelle vu la personne qui était devant lui. Morte. Sa mère était vivante devant ses yeux alors qu'il savait que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était plus. Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres et une larme coula alors que la voix douce de Lily Evans se faisait entendre.

- Sevy ! J'ai une nouvelle incroyable et fantastique à te transmettre !

- Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que l'incorrigible idiot qu'était James Potter ne valait en rien la douce et intelligente Lily Evans ? ricana Severus Comme si Lily pouvait ouvrir les yeux face au grandissime James Potter ! Il n'y en aura pour toujours juste pour lui. Je te souhaite seulement de ne pas te brûler les ailes avec.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix en écho de son professeur. Les pensées étaient ici ! Il retourna à la scène où il vit sa mère porter un doux coup sur l'épaule de Severus en riant.

- Oh ! Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous chamaillez ! Cela fait bien six ans que vous vous acharnez dessus. J'ai même faillis te perdre une fois.

A cette annonce, le potionniste baissa les yeux, défaillant sans pourtant laisser son masque tomber. Il allait faire une bêtise dans pas longtemps. Il allait rejoindre le mauvais côté, les états d'âme n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il fallait fermer les yeux et souffrir en silence pour se relever et cicatriser. Il avait été choisis par l'un des plus grands sorciers, c'était un honneur. Il allait montrer au monde entier à quel point les Moldus comme son père n'était que des moins que rien. Seul Lily et ses parents étaient des personnes nobles de coeur. Il les protégerait.

- Un crétin restera un crétin.

- Il t'a sauvé la vie.

- Comme si il avait eu le choix. Ce crétin de Black m'aurait bien tué ! C'est à cause de lui et de Black que j'ai été mis en danger.

- Tu es toujours aussi adorable avec Remus.

Severus maugréa. Le lycanthrope n'a fait qu'obéir à son état. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'apprécie ou que je lui en veux guère ! Je vais devoir inventer quelques choses pour que Lupin arrête d'attaquer autrui comme un chien qui attaque celui qui lui a arraché son nonos.

- Lupin n'est pas le fautif.

- Mmh... oui. Enfin ! Je n'étais pas venu pour te dire tout ces belles paroles remplis d'amour et de savoir mais surtout pour t'annoncer que ...

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina, ses yeux émeraudes tourbillonnant montrant à quel point elle désirait que l'autre devine. Non près à jouer à ce jeu là, Severus rouspéta.

- Il me semblait qu'en six ans tu avais grandis !

- Roh ! Nous commençons notre septième année, et ... enfin... devine ! Septième année, majorité... fiançailles, mariage ? Cela ne te dit rien ?

- En bref Lily Evans !

- En bref cher Monsieur Severus Tobias Snape, je vais bientôt me marier et me nommer Potter !

Dites moi que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est enceinte qu'elle est aussi pressée ! Severus resta extérieurement impassible alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement. Qu'avait fait Potter encore !

- Tu es enceinte ?

- Non ! Sev ! Tu n'es pas heureux pour moi ? Il vient de me le demander, tu es mon meilleur ami, je pensais à juste titre que tu serais heureux d'apprendre que je suis amoureuse, fiancée et mariée lorsque nous serons sortis de Poudlard !

- L'enfant est pour quand ?

Lily se figea, elle savait que les discutions sur les enfants finissaient généralement mal et pour une raison horriblement simple. Severus était gay, il n'en aurait donc jamais. De plus, il avait la peur secrète que si par miracle il pouvait procréer, que les violences faites par son père, l'ait tellement traumatisé qu'il reproduisait les gestes, tout comme sur toutes autres personnes qu'il pouvait aimer.

- Pas avant vingt ans.

- C'est jeune.

- Pas assez, souffla t-elle.

- Mmh. Trop tôt... Être mère à vingt ans...

Severus opina et donna un léger coup sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était d'accord pour cautionner cela. Même si il ne le voulait pas, il tenait à Lily. Il l'aimait comme on aimait une sœur...

Harry qui avait suivit le souvenir, souriant de chaque paroles prononcés par sa mère, se délectant d'entendre sa voix. Il se tourna vers son professeur et l'interrogea.

- Je suis né combien de temps après cette scène ?

- Un peu plus de trois ans. Lily a bien calculé ! Elle t'a eu à vingt ans comme elle le désirait.

Harry eut un sourire ému, riant sous cape. Il voulut taquiner gentiment le potionniste en annonçant :

- Je vois de qui je tiens mon mauvais caractère et ma douce détermination !

- Un Potter combiné d'une Evans fait un ... horrible résultat en effet.

- J'aime bien finalement le mélange Prince, Snape finalement.

A cette annonce, le professeur se figea. Il regarda du coin de l'œil l'élève avant de soupirer, irrité d'être touché par la remarque de son élève.

- Vous allez très bientôt changer d'avis Monsieur Potter.

* * *

_Aloooooors ?_

_Occlumensia_


	2. Pardon

**Bo****njour**

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

**Rating :** _M._

**Résumé : **Harry a fait une erreur, cela lui fera endurer une visite au plus profond de l'être qu'est Severus Snape, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

**Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire**

Severus se relevait, droit, les muscles de son dos tendus, son coeur battant à vive allure, ses pensées tourbillonnants dans son crâne, protégés de tous ceux qui aurait eu la bonne idée d'essayer de lire dans son esprit. Mais le souvenir n'était pas protégé contre l'intrusion de deux visiteurs qui lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Maître, Maître... cette appellation me donne envie de vomir.

- Mon fidele Severus, approche, tonna un homme brun aux yeux ébènes.

- A vos ordres, Maître.

L'ancien Serpentard et nouveau professeur à Poudlard, s'approcha de l'homme qui venait de lui envoyait des 'Doloris' jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux dès son arrivé. Severus prit l'ourlet de la robe de sorcier du Mage Noir pour l'embrasser, la frollant de ses lèvres alors que son regard onyx croisait celui supérieur de Tom Riddle. Severus inspira silencieusement du nez, prenant une forte goulée d'air avant de laisser sa bouche narré son rapport.

- Deux sorciers indépendants ont été la cause de notre semblant de malheur, Maître. Je me suis chargé moi-même de leur cas. Malfoy devrait arriver dans quelques instants, je l'ai chargé de trouver une place pour cacher ces deux corps.

- Tu laisses les tâches ingrates aux sous-fifres, voilà ce que j'aime chez toi Severus, cependant...

Le jeune potionniste de vingt ans crispa sa mâchoire alors qu'une main s'abattait sur sa joue, la faisant claquer alors que les multiples pointes empoissonnés que portait le Lord Noir sur sa main emprisonnés du gant venimeux, entaillaient avec élégence sa peau. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres fines et pâles du Seigneur des Tenèbres.

- Vois-tu, par ta faute et ton impulsivité qui aurait dû te valoir une place chez les Rouge et Or, nous allons perdre du temps. Je vais devoir demander à Lucius de retourner voir nos précieux cadavres pour qu'il les envoie par cheminette à ces précieux sorciers de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ne t'inquiète pas Severus...

La main non ganté, sans pointes venimeuses, flatta la joue égratinné de Severus qui retint une grimace de douleur, car le vent sur sa joue le faisait déjà souffrir, et que les doigts glacés de Tom Riddle appuyaient suffisamment de leurs pulpes sur ses blessures pour que la douleur lui rende la vision floue. Mais il ne devait pas bouger, malgré la douleur.

- ... Je ne toucherais pas à ta précieuse Lily Potter. Tu peux disposer ! Nagini viendra pour te soulager de tes brûlures dans quelques heures.

Potter. Lily Potter. Pardonne moi d'avoir voulut faire du zèle face à l'homme que je considérais comme un père. Pars, loin, ammène ton fils avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû entendre cette prophétie il y a trois mois.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

- Ainsi, c'est bien vous qui avez dit à Voldemort pour la prophétie.

Severus leva un sourcil, grimaçant légèrement. Cela avait été sa première erreur, la première raison qui le poussa à se punir lui-même en devenant espion au compte de l'Ordre. Tout cela pour se rachetter.

- Oui. Je n'avais pas tout entendu de la prophétie, seulement le début. Il y avait deux enfants potentionnellement aptes à être celui de la prophétie. Vous et Neville Longbottom. Chance ou non, vous seul avez été "choisit" par Tom Riddle comme enfant de la prophétie. Je voulais sincèrement que Lily soit épargné de tout cela. Et il semblerait que ma pensine ne veuille pas vous le prouver.

Harry tourna son regard vers le changement de décor qui montrait Severus Snape dans toute sa grandeur, parlant avec ... Quirell ! Un troupeau de nouveaux élèves apparurent et Harry n'eut pas de mal à se reconnaître parmi les petites têtes paniqués et aux yeux exorbités qui n'en revenaient pas d'être dans la noble école de sorcellerie qu'était Poudlard.

- Je pense que votre pensine veut me montrer ce que j'ignore et non ce que je sais, Professeur. Je croyais de plus, que ce n'était pas comme une pensine.

- Je ne sais pas quel autre nom lui donner.

Harry opina alors que son regard se dirigeait vers la table des Professeurs, dans le souvenir d'un homme qui semblait plus blessé et fragile qu'il ne le pensait.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

- Voi... Voilà Mon...Monsssieur Po...Potter !

Le professeur de potion qui convoitait depuis trop de temps le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, posa ses coudes sur la table, ses yeux fusillant le front où devait se trouver la cicatrice en éclair de ce tendre Potter.

D'ici je peux voir ses émeraudes. Il a fallut qu'il hérite de tes yeux Lily...

Severus fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il voyait le Choixpeau s'éterniser sur la tête du jeune Harry. Il se rappella sa propre expérience, le Choixpeau avait espéré le mettre dans la maison des Rouge et Or, mais la détermination de Severus eut raison de celle du Choixpeau.

Il voulait me mettre chez les Gryffondors pour me protéger... Cela aurait pu sauver des vies... J'aurais peut-être dû y aller. Lily, peut-être t'aurais-je sauvé ainsi ? Je n'aurais jamais entendu cette prophétie... Pourquoi tout me semble tout juste commencé ? Pourquoi ai-je cette impression que ce n'est que le commencement ?

- GRYFFONDOR

Severus poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il aurait pu mieux surveiller le jeune Potter si il avait été dans la maison dont il était le directeur. Mais quelque chose lui disait que le jeune Potter allait être sauvé par cette maison. Son regard coula sur la table des Gryffondors. Ces Rouge et Or impulsifs qui savaient si bien aimer autrui. Ces Rouge et Or qui sauvaient la veuve et l'orphelin. Il sauverait l'orphelin, la mère était perdue depuis dix ans à cause de ces vils Serpentards. A cause de lui. Son regard onyx s'endurcit pour quelques instants avant qu'il redevienne vide. Il chuchotta à Quirell qu'il allait quitté la table et qu'il souhaitait reprendre leur conversation plus tard.

Le potionniste se leva, alors qu'il voyait le jeune Potter se tenir le front en grimaçant. La cicatrice. Severus ferma les yeux brièvement, si rapidement que personne ne pouvait voir son geste remplit de tristesse, à part une personne, un homme à la barbe et cheveux argentés, aux lunettes en demi-lune qui savait pardonner à ceux qui l'ont mérité et ceux qui était prêt à payer pour des crimes qu'ils avaient même pas commis.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

Harry eut un sourire ému alors qu'il jetait un regard en coin vers son Professeur. Cet homme souffrait, et il souffrirait toujours pour des actes commis il y a des décennies et dont il n'était pas le principal auteur. Le petit brun âgé de seize ans soupira, attirant l'attention du potionniste qui afficha une mine ironique, prêt à se moquer de son étudiant. Mais devant le visage sévère de son étudiant, il n'osa plus rien dire de sarcastique. L'étudiant semblait lui reprocher quelques choses et devant les souvenirs dévoilés, le Professeur comprenait que le jeune homme puisse lui en vouloir amèrement.

- Vous vous méprenez Pro... Severus.

L'enseignent sursauta légèrement face aux paroles du jeune homme. Pourquoi avoir utilisé son prénom ? Il ne devait pas être familié ! On ne l'autorisait pas ! On vouvoie son Professeur, le nomme par son titre et son nom de famille mais surement pas par son prénom ! Harry comprit où menait les pensées de Severus puisqu'il leva une main pour empêcher son ainé de parler, pour s'expliquer.

- Je connais vos moindres pensées, vos moindres secrets à cause de cette expérience des plus curieuses. Je pense qu'il est donc plus logique que je vous nomme par votre prénom et que j'oublie votre titre. Je garde évidemment le vouvoiement car vous êtes supérieur à moi mais il me semble que je sois suffisamment proche de vous pour vous nommer ainsi, Severus.

- Vous avez raison... Harry. Il me semble plus juste qu'on se nomme ainsi.

Harry opina avant de s'expliquer sur son air sévère et sérieux.

- Vous devez arrêter de vous en vouloir d'une chose où vous avez été entrainé sans votre pur consentement. Je peux concevoir le fait de vouloir plaire à un homme que vous prenez comme un père, et je suis surement le dernier à pouvoir vous en blamer. Vous avez voulus donner à l'homme qui vous donnez une raison de vivre en quelques sortes, une information pour qu'il soit fier de vous. Il l'a été, je le sais. Vous êtes entré dans ses favoris à partir de ce moment là. Mais il est de ces personnes qui blessent par amour. Plus vous êtes proche de lui, plus il vous fait souffrir. Vous avez compris que tardivement qu'il n'était pas le père que vous vouliez, vous avez compris trop tardivement que vous veniez de donner la mort à mes parents et à moi-même. Il vous a promit de ne pas tuer Maman, mais lorsqu'elle s'est mis devant lui, il l'a achevé sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Et il a disparu. Et il ne reste plus qu'une tombe dans Godric's Hollow. Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute Severus. Vous n'êtes pas celui qui a donné l'adresse de la cachette de mes parents. Vous n'êtes pas celui qui a prononcé "Avada Kedavra".

- J'aurais pu éviter cela, soupira Severus, soufflé que son élève le défende ainsi alors qu'il était précédemment le premier à hurler qu'il était l'assassin de ses parents.

- Non, vous ne pouviez pas. Cela vous a dépassé rapidement, qui pourrais-je blamer ? Vous savez, mes parents, j'aurais voulus me souvenir de leur sourire bienfaiteur, de leur amour, de leur bras, de leur voix autrement que par des cris d'effrois, j'aurais voulus qu'on parle longuement, de mon adolescence, de mes notes, qu'ils me guident dans la vie ! Mais n'ai pas eu tout cela. De leur part, je n'ai eu que le nom, le physique, le mental, une prophétie, des cris et quelques images, mais rien d'autres. C'est horrible ce que je vais vous dire Severus et je ne l'ai dis à personne... Mais tout cela ne me manque pas. Mes parents ne me manquent pas. Car je ne les ai pas eu, je ne me souviens pas. Je veux les voir, être avec eux, je donnerais tout pour les serrer dans mes bras, mais ils ne me manquent pas Severus. Vous ne m'avez rien enlevé, car je ne les ai pas eu. Et ne me dites pas que je les ai eu jusqu'à mes un an ! Je ne me souviens plus.

Severus détourna le regard, car il n'arrivait pas à cacher ses sentiments, ses émotions. Il savait que si Harry le voyait, il verrait une infinie tristesse, bonheur et remerciement dans les yeux. Car le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas. C'était surement la dernière chose qui lui manquait pour qu'il finisse de guérir. Il se sentait libre. Bien plus libre que depuis que le gamin lui ait enlevé ses chaines en tuant Voldemort.

* * *

_Oui elle est assez courte, je sais :x_

_J'ai eu quelques ennuis en ce moment, désolée d'avoir posté si tardivement. Je suis en vacances, je vais donc essayer de poster quelques chapitres pendant ces deux semaines ^^_

_Bisouuuuus !_

_Je vous aime,_

_Occlumensia_


	3. Stop à la provocation

**Bo****njour**

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Certains passages sont même PRATIQUEMENT copié/collé du roman, comme les discours officiels car je travaille avec les romans pour rester fidèle au récit puisque je reprends chaque année d'Harry Potter sous la vision de Severus. Je rajoute, oublie quelques choses dont Severus n'est pas censé être au courant, donne des explications, mais les scènes où sont Harry et Severus, risque d'être pratiquement copié/collé car je dois être au maximum fidèle. Je remercie donc J.K. Rowling à qui j'emprunte quelques passages de ses romans._

**Rating :** _M._

**Résumé : **Harry a fait une erreur, cela lui fera endurer une visite au plus profond de l'être qu'est Severus Snape, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

**Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire**

Severus attrapa Quirrell par le devant de sa robe de sorcier violette. Quel honte de se balader ainsi dans les couloirs. Je vois clairement dans son petit jeu perfide. On ne berne pas facilement Severus Snape. L'ancien Serpentard rapprocha son visage de celui de l'autre homme, fixant le turban qui siégeait sur la tête de l'homme avec dégoût. Il prit sa voix la plus profonde et la plus menaçante pour parler à l'homme en face de lui.

- Je vois clairement votre petit jeu. J'ignore ce qui vous motive, car il faut être inconscient pour vouloir s'attaquer au jeune garçon qui, bébé, annihila le plus grand Mage Noir que notre monde ait porté, mais je vous déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit contre Harry Potter. Dumbledore risquerait de l'apprendre. Par votre manque de subtilité ou non.

Quirrell se dégagea, opina, avertie, lança un regard vers Severus alors qu'il quittait la salle de cours du Maître des Potions, leur conversation était achevé. Severus inspira profondément, prenant un parchemin pour pouvoir mettre en place sa partie du sortilège pour protéger plus encore la pierre philosophale. Albus lui avait demandé de concocter un nouveau piège car il avait un mauvais présentiment que la pierre n'était pas assez protégé.

Le potionniste regarda les potions et verres qui s'étendaient devant son regard, trois mortelles, deux de passages et deux verres de vin vides. Severus fit passer sa plume sur son menton alors qu'il écrivait sur son parchemin :

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

_Deux sauront parmi nou conduire à la lumière,_

_L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

_Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

_Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie_

_Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

_Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

_Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

_Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

_Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,_

_Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

_Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales;_

_Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

_Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite, _

_Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

Severus était fier de son écrit, il le relut mainte et mainte fois avant de soupirer. Il le donnerait à Albus dès qu'il aurait concoté les deux dernières fioles. Celles qui étaient destinés à faire reculer ou avancer. Il avait mis dans l'ordre exacte où ses potions étaient étallés sur son bureau. Il pourrait rapidement les retrouver lui-même en relisant son écrit. La logique était quelque chose de si peu développé chez les sorciers qu'il était certain que cela annihilerait les efforts de certains.

Severus se détendit la nuque d'une main. Quirrell semblait dangereux. Avec ses paroles begayantes, il semblait jouer un jeu et Severus n'aimait pas ça. Comme au pocker, l'homme au turban semblait essayer de bleufer. Et Severus n'était pas certain de son jeu. Il semblait avoir le dessus avec sa quinte flush mais il hésitait quand au jeu de l'autre. Un carré ou une quinte royale ? Un microbe ou un réel danger ? Les sourcils de l'ancien Serpentard se froncèrent et il crispa sa mâchoire alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il ne dirait rien à Dumbledore, pas maintenant. Le danger semblait minime, iréel. Il attendrait d'être sûr. Il ne voulait pas passer une fois de plus pour un Gryffondor aux idées saugrenues et aux actes impulsifs.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

- Quinte royale ? interrogea Harry en souriant.

- Vous n'avez jamais joué au pocker Potter ? Harry, se corrigea Severus avant de décider d'expliquer à l'étudiant ce qu'était le jeu dans le moindre détail devant le regard interrogatif du jeune homme. Bien ! Pour battre ses adversaires... le but du jeu est de faire des ... paquets avec vos cartes, des combinaisons. Mais chaque combinaison est gradée. Plus vous avez une combinaison forte, plus vous allez miser de l'argent car vous savez que vous pourriez avoir beaucoup d'argent si vous remportez. Pour la gradation des combinaisons, il y a la carte simple, la paire, deux paires, le brelan qui est trois cartes identiques comme trois dames par exemple, une quinte qui est cinq cartes qui se suivent sans faire attention à la couleur ou signe de la carte, une couleur qui est cinq cartes noires par exemple, un full qui est un brelan et une paire, un carré qui est quatre cartes de la même valeur, une quinte flush qui est cinq cartes de la même famille qui se suivent puis enfin, le plus fort, une quinte royale qui fait le dix, le valet, la dame, le roi puis l'as, de la même famille. celui qui a une quinte royale gagne à plate couture les autres. Bien évidemment, tout ceci était une image.

Harry opina.

- On pourra jouer au pocker quand on reviendra dans notre ... espace-temps ?

Severus soupira, il ne voulait pas décevoir Potter - d'où venait ce sentiment ? Décevoir Potter, Harry, Harry Potter, depuis quand était-ce mal ?

- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à essayer si je peux vous coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année si vous perdez.

Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant qui le mit mal à l'aise. Ce genre de sourire devait être réservé à quelqu'un de bien, non à lui. Mais le fait qu'Harry les lui réserve, le rendait heureux, inexplicablement heureux. Il avait l'impression qu'ainsi, il pouvait se sentir pardonné de tout les maux qu'il avait pu commettre. Et le fait que ce soit Harry, la personne qu'il avait le plus blessée, qui lui pardonne tout, le comblait. Il se sentait inexplicablement renaître. Pour se redonner une contenance, il montra de son menton le souvenir suivant à Harry.

- Nous allons bien rire Monsieur Potter, voici notre premier cour de Potion !

Harry eut un sourire ému en voyant le Severus cinq ans plus tôt, rentrer dans la classe dans son tourbillon de robes. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil celui qui était près de lui. L'homme semblait avoir du mal à l'appeler par son prénom, mais cela allait bientôt arrivé ! Harry avait ce nouveau besoin qu'il ne voulait pas s'expliquer, d'être plus proche, plus intime, légèrement, avec son professeur.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

Severus fit l'appel, ses yeux parcourant le parchemin jusqu'à tomber sur la caligraphie d'un nom qui lui fit mal. Il se sentait atrocement coupable. Mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son nouvel étudiant, la ressemblance flagrante avec James Potter lui enleva sa culpabilité, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse lancer d'une voix remplit d'ironie, à peine plus élevée qu'un chuchotement :

- Ah oui, Harry Potter, notre nouvelle... célébrité !

Comme si ce n'était pas de ta faute qu'il était célèbre ! Ne reproche pas à ce gamin d'avoir été victime de ta bêtise Severus Snape. Tu es ridicule, cruel, tu ne mérites même pas de lui adresser la parole. C'est de ta faute, ce qui est arrivé.

Severus eut un sourire cruel alors que tout son être pleurait tandis que ses yeux impassibles fixaient ceux émeraudes du gamin. Emeraude. Il avait tué sa petite soeur, sa Lily. Son coeur sombra une nouvelle fois. Il quitta le regard émeraude pour regarder de ses onyx toutes les petites têtes de sa classe. Il vit rapidement son filleul, sa petite tête platine aux sourires en coin made in Malfoy. Il trouvait triste que le petit ait déjà l'attitude désinvolte et remplit de mépris de son père. Draco Malfoy était un enfant très intelligent et malgré ses apparences, il avait du coeur. Il ne voulait pas, surtout pas, que le jeune garçon devienne aussi amer qu'il l'était et que son père l'était aussi.

- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, dédicace à ce cher Flitwick je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon Draco arrête de faire cet tête de Mister je sais tout ! Tu es décevant. Tu devrais être effrayé comme Potter. Pas émerveillé ! Ton père a déjà déteint sur toi... si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispence habituellement mes cours.

Severus fut ravis de l'effet qu'il donna à ses élèves. Il voyait l'air effaré de Harry Potter. Cela était jouissif. Il mattait de toutes sa connaissance le jeune étudiant. Il allait même le prouver dans quelques instants !

- Potter, s'exclama t-il en faisant sursauter quelques élèves. Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Face à l'air perdu de Potter, Severus dût cacher son sourire supérieur alors qu'il se faisait un bien fou à torturer le petit sous les yeux émerveillés de Draco Malfoy. Il ne le regardait pas, mais il reconnaissait le regard de son filleul sur lui. Lorsque Harry répondit qu'il ne savait pas, Severus eut un rictus méprisant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir.

- Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Haïs moi, j'ai détruis ta vie.

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

- Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Lorsque l'enfant lui demanda d'interroger Hermione plutôt que lui-même, Severus eut un sourire intérieur, Harry venait de lui donner une raison de le punir ! C'était parfait. Il lui donna toutes les réponses à ses questions et passa à autres choses en donnant aux élèves les indications pour la potion contre les furoncles. Il les répartit deux par deux, laissant Potter avec ce Weasley. Neville Longbottom le second pauvre enfant de la prophétie. Ses parents ne se sont pas mieux tirés. avec un certain Seamus Finnigan. Mais lorsque le chaudron du groupe fondit, répendant son fluide dévastateur sur les étudiants et le sol, Severus se demanda si il avait bien fait. Il retira un point à Gryffondor, mettant tout sur le dos de Potter avant d'envoyer Seamus et Neville à l'infirmerie.

Heureusement, dans l'autre heure qui suivit, il n'eut pas d'autre castastrophe de chaudrons explosants. Il laissa les élèves partir.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

- Vous vouliez vraiment que je vous haïsse Severus. Le plus drôle est que cela n'a pas duré très longtemps. Toute ma première année, mais les années suivantes, je trouvais nos batailles ridicules. Sans sens, annonça Harry en se tournant vers son Professeur. Vous m'avez réellement impressionné ce jour là, je ne l'oublierais pas de si tôt. Mais vous ne m'avez pas semblé dangereux. Par la suite, parcontre...

Harry eut un sourire ému en se rappelant à quel point il avait pu tout mettre sur son dos pendant des années.

- J'ai eu tord Severus, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mal. Et cette première année était tellement ... étrange ! Je venais d'un monde sans magie, je voyais des machinations partout, on m'avait presque agressé dès que je suis arrivé. Malfoy m'avait fait dégoûté de la maison des Serpentards. Sachant que vous êtes leur directeur, j'avais déjà de mauvaises pensées sur vous sans vous connaître. Et j'avais tord.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier Po... Harry. J'ai cherché votre haine.

- J'accepte vos excuses si vous ne chercher plus jamais à me faire vous haïr ! énonça Harry en riant.

- Je ne vous fais pas d'excuses, s'offusqua gentiment Severus.

Harry fit une moue boudeuse. Il vit son ainé levé les yeux au ciel avant qu'il n'acquiesce.

- Bien, je ne chercherais plus à provoquer votre haine.

- Merci Severus !

Harry attrapa le bras de son ainé avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, lui embrassant la joue, se détournant pour que l'homme ne voit pas ses joues rougir.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Bisous._

_Occlumensia_


	4. Manipulation

**Bo****njour**

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Certains passages sont même PRATIQUEMENT copié/collé du roman, comme les discours officiels car je travaille avec les romans pour rester fidèle au récit puisque je reprends chaque année d'Harry Potter sous la vision de Severus. Je rajoute, oublie quelques choses dont Severus n'est pas censé être au courant, donne des explications, mais les scènes où sont Harry et Severus, risque d'être pratiquement copié/collé car je dois être au maximum fidèle. Je remercie donc J.K. Rowling à qui j'emprunte quelques passages de ses romans._

**Rating :** _M._

**Résumé : **Harry a fait une erreur, cela lui fera endurer une visite au plus profond de l'être qu'est Severus Snape, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**RAR :**

Lukas Black : Bonjour à toi ^^ Un grand merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût ! :) En espérant continuer à lire des reviews de toi,

Occlumensia.

**NOTE :** _Je dédis cette suite à Giulia connu ici sous le nom de Raist81 qui est une personne très chère à mon coeur. Elle a traduit " Faites un voeu Professeur " en italien et je l'ai autorisé à traduire toutes mes fictions ^^ Je l'apprécie beaucoup et elle travaille très dûre pour pouvoir faire connaître mon écriture au delà des limites des pays francophones. Donc voilà, Giulia, ton cadeau est arrivé ! Un grande bacio perché ti voglio bene !_

* * *

**Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire**

Severus attendait le commencement du match de Quidditch, surveillant d'un oeil l'homme à ses côtés, Quirrell ! Il ne savait toujours pas ce que l'homme recherchait et pourquoi provoquait-il tout ce mal. L'ancien Serpentard se félicitait d'être aussi bon Occlumens car personne ne pouvait entrer au sein de son esprit pour décripter ses pensées. Pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son crâne en cet instant.

En première année, découvert par la faute de Draco, Harry Potter, attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Une honte que cet enfant ait hérité des dons au combien formidable de son paternel. Comment pourrais-je avoir la coupe de Quidditch sur ma cheminée, comme toutes les années précédentes, si ce gamin entre en scène... Ce gamin... Il est surement entrain de comploter avec Granger et Weasley ! Il a fouiné son petit nez de Potter dans mes affaires. Severus, calme toi. Ce n'est pas parce que ce maudit gamin t'a espionné et t'a surpris, la jambe en sang, parlant de Touffu, qu'il va te poser des problèmes quand à la defense de la pierre philosophale ! Si... c'est justement pour cela qu'il faut que je me méfie de ce sale petit fouineur. Quirrell veut surement la pierre, heureusement, il n'a été chargé d'aucun piège... et Touffu est l'un des plus difficiles à passer. Tiens ! Voilà notre idiot internationnal.

Harry Potter venait de faire son entrée, chevauchant un magnifique Nimbus 2000, de quoi donner un peu d'avance à sa performance. Severus crispa sa mâchoire alors qu'il regardait attentivement le match. Les buts s'enchaînaient, le souaffle passant de mains en mains, un cognard envoyé par un des jumeaux Weasley -Georges pensa Severus avant de se rétracter devant l'évidence qu'il n'en savait rien - qui assoma pratiquement le poursuiveur Serpentard, Adrian Pucey, le premier point pour Gryffondor ! Lee Jordan annonça tout d'un coup l'arrivé du Vif d'Or, et tout bascula. Harry Potter fonçait droit dessus, côte à côte avec Terence Higgs. Severus ne lâchait pas l'action des yeux, son regard impassible alors qu'il essayait de deviner comment cela allait se passer. Mais la suite le laissa pantois. Les Serpentards, les rois de la tricherie, devaient rester discret dans leur attitude, éviter de ne pas se faire prendre ! Mais Marcus Flint semblait munis d'un cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois. Le directeur de la maison des Vert et Argent se promit de lui faire une longue leçon sur la discrétion après le match ! Un penalty en faveur des Gryffondors, voilà ce que Marcus Flint avait gagné ! Le Vif d'Or s'était échappé et en plus, il risquait d'avoir un point supplémentaire dans le comptabiliseur des Gryffondor.

Severus se désinteressa du penalty, vrillant ses yeux sur Harry. Il vit et comprit rapidement que le jeune homme avait perdu le contrôle de l'appareil. Et alors qu'il voyait Harry essayer de reprendre le contrôle, il sentait de la magie noire foncer vers le balai. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, Severus ensorcela le balai de façon inverse. Il savait qu'en cet instant, il utilisait de la magie noire, lui aussi. Déréglant le balai à son tour pour contre balancer ce qui se passait. Comme sur une balance, il essayait de mettre exactement le même point de l'autre côté, pour que la balance redevienne droite. Ses yeux onyx fixaient sans relâche la forme de Potter sur son balai, sous son balai. Le jeune homme tombait, une seule main le retenant de tomber dans le vide.

Je t'en prie Potter. Meurs pas encore.

Severus essayait de se concentrer, d'arrêter son coeur de battre à cette vitesse folle pour finalement essayer d'aider le jeune homme a reprendre le contrôle sur le balai. Au moins le temps de redescendre sur la terre ferme. Severus marmonnait des paroles, en latin, la magie sans baguette était dûre à contrôler. Sans les mots, elle devenait dans ce cas là, limite impossible.

Severus se concentrait tellement qu'il ne sentit pas la présence d'une fillette qui ensorcela sa robe. Mais il sentit rapidement l'odeur de fumée. Son regard dévia de Potter quelques secondes pour éteindre le feu qui était mis à sa cape, bousculant accidentellement Quirrell. Il vit alors Harry reprendre le contrôle de son balai. Il lança un regard en biais à Quirrell, le défiant du regard, de manière à lui faire comprendre ce court message : "Ne touche pas à lui. Je serais toujours là pour le sauver."

- J'ai attrapé le Vif d'Or ! hurla une voix que Severus reconnut comme celle d'Harry Potter.

Et c'est dans la plus totale confusion qu'il retourna dans ses cachots après avoir eut une discussion animé avec un certain Marcus Flint.

Severus se servit un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette, appelant de sa cheminée, Rusard. Il laissa le Cracmol en sortir quelques instants plus tard. Severus n'aimait pas particulièrement cet homme, mais il savait qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de fidèle et serviable. Rusard avait ses penchants et ses failles. Severus avait mis à sa disposition quelques potions pour les combler. Ainsi, Rusard était très enclin à lui rendre des services. Severus était et resterait toujours un Serpentard. Un homme qui sait comment gagner de nouveaux aliés.

- Monsieur Rusard, tout juste à temps. J'aimeriais que vous me rendiez un petit service. Il me semble qu'il y ait quelques fouineurs parmi les nouveaux élèves. Je pense qu'ils pourraient éventuellement chercher dans la Reserve, à la bibliothèque quelques informations pendant des virés nocturnes. Etant un homme qui sait traquer et pourchasser avec élégance et acharnement les imprudents, pouvez vous vous en charger et me prévenir de la moindre bizarrerie qui pourrait y survenir ?

Face à de tels compliments et un tel homme qui avait su faire des potions pour lui, Rusard opina, caressant d'une main Miss Teigne qui siégeait toujours dans ses bras.

- Nous sommes à votre service Monsieur Snape.

- Bien, répondit celui-ci en jouant avec l'alcool de son verre, vous pouvez disposer.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

- En d'autre termes vous êtes un sale manipulateur ! J'adore ça, s'exclama Harry.

- Cela n'est pas drôle P... Harry. On doit parfois utiliser quelques disciples pour faire le sale boulot, et là, vous choisissez des personnes facilement ...

- Manipulable, le coupa Harry.

- Non ! hurla presque Severus en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez de deux doigts. Non. Des personnes qu'ont peu ralier facilement à votre cause. Vous leur donnez ce qu'ils peuvent vouloir, et à ce moment là, vous pouvez leur demander de vous renvoyer l'ascenseur.

- En gros, vous les manipulez, rit Harry. Oh Severus, ne vous vexez pas ! C'est jusque que je trouve touchant que vous vous êtes donné autant de mal pour moi. Voyez ! Vous avez noircis votre âme plus encore pour m'éviter de finir en bouillit. Vous avez dû manipuler ce cher Rusard pour qu'il me surveille, ce qu'il n'a pas réussit d'ailleur grâce à ma cher cape d'invisibilité, mais en plus, vous êtes toujours entrain de me protéger.

Severus sursauta en fixant son élève. Il vit le jeune homme rougir doucement sous le regard onyx qui essayait de rentrer dans son esprit pour deviner à quoi le jeune homme pouvait-il bien penser. Malheureusement, la potion protégeait surement cet intrusion car il n'arrivait à rien tirer de cette tête vide. Peut-être le problème était-il ici... Il n'y avait absolument rien dans la boîte crânienne de ce Potter.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Harry.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire tendre alors qu'il se rendait compte que l'homme n'avait même pas hésité une seule seconde sur le fait de l'appeler par son prénom.

- Si, je pense que vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle Monsieur Snape. Vous essayez de paraître dur, même ici, surtout ici. Mais je pense que nous n'avancerons pas si nous campons sur nos positions. Avouez le ! Vous ne pensez plus que je suis comme mon père. Vous ne me voyez pas comme un sale gamin. Si vous le pensiez lorsque j'étais en première année, ce n'est plus le cas, n'est ce pas ? Vous agissez parfois de manière impulsif Professeur. Severus. Comme lorsque j'étais sur le balai, prêt à tomber et mourir. Là, vous avez agis de manière impulsive. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Severus, dis moi que tu as changé d'avis sur ma personne. Dis moi ce que tu penses de moi.

Severus fixait Harry dans les yeux, voyageant de son oeil droit à son oeil gauche, indécis, une expression de légère panique inscrite sur le visage. Rapidement, il se rendit compte de son état, remettant son masque d'impassibilité avant de murmurer :

- Ne passez pas au tutoiement Harry. Vous ignorez encore qui je suis. Pendant toutes ces années j'ai fais des choses terribles. Vous ignorez ce que cela fait. Vous ignorez le mal que j'ai pu faire. Ce mal qui déchire les êtres et les font devenir mauvais. Je suis mauvais. Vous n'avez pas conscience de l'être que je suis.

Harry eut un rire triste regardant d'un oeil le souvenir suivant. Celui où il avait surpris Rusard et Severus en train de parler de leur précédent arrangement, à la suite de sa visite dans la Reserve. Harry avait été sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Severus, tu me déçois. Tu crois réellement que je vais croire que tu es un homme horrible, à l'âme aussi noire que celle de Voldemort, quoique peut-être plus sombre encore ? Tu as rachetté toutes tes erreurs. Tu as détériorés ton âme pour sauver des personnes. Tu es quelqu'un de bien malgré ce que tu essayes de faire croire.

- Crois ce que tu veux Harry ! hurla Severus, en colère contre lui-même.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire victorieux en entendant le tutoiement.

- Evidemment Severus ! Je fais ce que je veux depuis que je suis en première année.

Le potionniste vit vite son erreur, mais il était épuisé de tout devoir rattrapé. Il remettrait de la distance entre eux plus tard. Lorsque cette histoire serait fini. Là, il ne voulait que se reposer de se battre sans cesse.

- Je crois l'avoir remarqué cher Harry. Tu es réellement unique dans ton genre.

- Oh oui, rit le Gryffondor en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais avoue que si je n'existais pas...

- La vie serait bien plus facile ! Mais il est vrai que ... elle serait plus ennuyante alors ... si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait peut-être t'inventer.

Devant ces paroles bien trop intimes, les deux hommes décidèrent d'un accord muet de ne plus parler, de se replonger dans les souvenirs du potionniste. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de chercher à éclaircir leurs problèmes.

* * *

_Courte mais updaté rapidement donc... je suis pardonnée ? ^^_

_Je vous embrasse et vous remercie de me suivre !_

_Occlumensia_


	5. Promesse

**Bo****njour**

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Certains passages sont même PRATIQUEMENT copié/collé du roman, comme les discours officiels car je travaille avec les romans pour rester fidèle au récit puisque je reprends chaque année d'Harry Potter sous la vision de Severus. Je rajoute, oublie quelques choses dont Severus n'est pas censé être au courant, donne des explications, mais les scènes où sont Harry et Severus, risque d'être pratiquement copié/collé car je dois être au maximum fidèle. Je remercie donc J.K. Rowling à qui j'emprunte quelques passages de ses romans._

**Rating :** _M._

**Résumé : **Harry a fait une erreur, cela lui fera endurer une visite au plus profond de l'être qu'est Severus Snape, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**RAR :**

Lukas Black : Coucou ! Oui il a des petits problèmes de distances, crois moi, c'est pas fini ^^ Bonne lecture à toi !

Occlumensia.

**NOTE : **NON ! Je ne vous ai pas abandonné ! Je pense à vous ! Mais je travaille pour aller en premiere S. J'ai beaucopu travaillé et maintenant ça va être les vacances ! Tout bientôt ! Dans trois semaines ! Courage ! Vous aurez plus de suites après cela ! (en espérant que mon imagination revienne au galop)

* * *

**Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire**

Severus marchait dans le bureau directionnel. Il en avait marre. Il n'aurait jamais dût laisser Harry sans protection. Mais l'homme avait dit de ne pas bouger ! Oui mais il lui avait désobéit et ... et il avait retrouvé le jeune Potter, étendu, sur le sol, la pierre philosophale en main. Le directeur était apparu quelques secondes après lui, lui annonçant que Quirrell était hors d'état de nuire. Severus s'était alors approché de l'étudiant qui était au sol, le prenant délicatement dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Et maintenant ? Il attendait que Dumbledore revienne de sa visite au chevet de Potter. Justement, le vénérable et vieil homme ouvrait la porte du bureau, apparaissant. Il avait toujours ces yeux bleus pétillants qui rendait Severus mal à l'aise. Le potionniste se sentait toujours étudiant face à cet homme.

- Vous ne m'avez pas écouté Severus, sourit le directeur.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois et surement pas la dernière fois que je le ferais, répliqua le potionniste en se redressant pour paraître plus sûr de lui.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! Je suis même certain que si je vous demandais de ne pas surveiller Harry pendant les vacances d'été, vous fonceriez jeter de fréquent coups d'oeils sur votre petit protégé.

Severus crispa ses mâchoires alors qu'il se rendait compte que l'homme avait raison. Il en rageait.

- Potter n'est pas mon petit protégé ! Je le hais.

Dumbledore opina avant de taper du bout de sa baguette ses lunettes en demi-lune qui siégeait sur son nez. La paire de lunette semblait si légère, parfaite pour cet homme qui semblait si fragile et impressionnant à la fois. Un sage parmi les sages.

- Vous ne me le ferez pas croire Severus.

Severus détourna son regard alors qu'il crispait ses poings. A qui cherchait-il le faire croire, n'est ce pas ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui restait encré en lui. Potter était un idiot.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

- Je ne suis pas un idiot !

Severus eut un sourire moqueur.

- Oh si tu l'es Harry.

Le maître des potions fixa le jeune impudent qui siegeait dans ses pensées. Il le dévisagea et retrouva la raison de tout ses sacrifices, de toutes ses peines, de toutes ses douleurs. Il était près à tout pour que ce jeune homme puisse s'épanouir et être heureux. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi il s'inquiétait et avait besoin de savoir le jeune homme heureux mais s'était ainsi. Il commençait à se faire une raison.

- Pourquoi ?

Severus s'eut qu'il ne parlait pas du fait qu'il puisse être idiot, mais de l'inquiétude que cet ancien professeur ressentait pour lui et l'état d'âme que devait être encore aujourd'hui.

- Je l'ignore exactement. Tu quelqu'un de bien Harry, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire croire, pour ta propre protection ou pour la mienne. J'ignore si tout ce que j'ai fais a été par pur égoïsme pour soulager mes maux ou parce que tu étais suffisamment important pour moi.

Harry opina en regardant le nouveau décor qui apparut devant ses yeux.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

Severus était allongé de tout son long sur une branche, une paire de jumelle dans les mains, observant le jeune Harry Potter. Il aurait bien voulut utiliser la magie mais il commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions sur la mort de son ancien Maître, étant certain à présent qu'il était encore là. Il était possible qu'il puisse revenir entièrement et alors là... il faudrait qu'il protège totalement Harry. Sa magie était détectable et c'est pour cette raison qu'il eut l'idée d'aller dans un arbre pour surveiller le jeune homme. Lily lui avait beaucoup parlé de cette forme d'espionnage moldu qui était indétectable donc pour les sorciers.

Il devait bien être minuit à vu d'oeil. Ces étoiles apparaissaient vers ces heures là... Il regarda fixement celle qui brillait le plus avant de sursauter en entendant une vois douce et juvénile s'élever sous lui. Il vit alors Harry Potter accoudé au bord de la fenêtre, une main sur le coeur. De son perchoir, Severus pouvait voir toute la mélancolie du petit et entendre ses paroles.

- Maman, on m'a dit que lorsqu'on voyait une étoile, elle était déjà morte. Le temps que sa lumière nous éblouisse, des miliers d'années se sont écoulés et sa vie s'est échappé. Maman, si tu étais une étoile, aurais-je pu te voir ? Quel serais la tienne ? La plus belle sans doute... Et papa serait à tes côtés. Hein maman ? Et moi ? Quand pourrais-je vous rejoindre ? Est-ce que quelqu'un chercherait dans le ciel la personne que j'étais qui n'apparait que sous cette forme immatérielle ? Hermione m'a apprit beaucoup de choses Maman. C'est elle qui m'a expliqué pour les étoiles. Je t'aime.

Et alors que le petit homme fermait sa fenêtre, un feuillet volait jusqu'a Severus. Il reconnu l'écriture sur cette petite feuille aussi légère qu'une plume.

_Pour un amour éternel,_

_Paternel ou Maternel,_

_Il y a un enfant qui pleure et regrette,_

_Que vous ayez payé de votre tête,_

_Sa vie qu'il gâchera peut-être._

_H.J.P_

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus se replia sur lui-même, pleurant silencieusement sur cette petite lettre. Un enfant était perdu, mort, triste par sa faute, son unique faute.

Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux Harry James Potter.

Le souvenir changea...

Severus était avec un journal à la main, il engirlandait les impudents qu'étaient deux jeunes Gryffondors.

- Vous avez endommagé un arbre qui a été planté ici bien avant votre naissance !

- C'est plutôt lui qui nous a endommagé Professeur, marmonna Ronald Weasley.

- Si j'étais le Directeur de votre Maison, je vous aurez immédiatement expulsé !

Minerva Mcgonagall arriva à ce moment là pour sauver Messieurs Potter et Weasley qui eurent la chance de ne pas être banni de Poudlard. Mais la seule chose qu'avait réellement Severus dans le corps, ce n'était pas de la haine ni de la colère contre ces deux jeunes gens, mais une peur qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer. Harry aurait bien pu mourir ! Et qu'aurait-il fait si le jeune homme n'était plus de ce monde ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? Comment aurait-il pu annoncer à la famille Weasley que leur fils et leur "fils d'adoption" étaient mort par négligeance de rangement d'objet maléfique ? Aurait-il gardé son sang froid ou aurait-il tué à main nu la famille Weasley d'avoir mit en danger son Harry ? Oui ! Il les aurait attaché par un sort sous le saule Cogneur pour qu'il les frappe jusqu'à en crever.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

- Je vous avez prévenu Monsieur Potter, je suis un monstre.

Severus baissa la tête et Harry lui sourit en se rapprochant de lui. Il mit un doigt sur son torse pour lui faire remonter la tête et il annonça d'une voix douce et ému :

- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes que tu ai autant d'amour à me donner depuis que j'ai onze ans. Je suis comblé d'enfin comprendre pourquoi j'étais si triste de t'avoir déçu à ce moment là. Je suis tellement heureux de savoir que cette haine que je croyais émaner de toi ne m'étais pas destiné mais qu'elle était la preuve d'un amour que tu avais pour moi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Severus. Ne remets pas de distance superflu entre nous. Nous avons encore du temps après cet accident pour se détâcher. Mais laisse moi m'attacher à toi.

Harry attrapa les bras de Severus, se blottit contre son torse et ferma le cercle de leur corps par les bras puissant de Severus qui le serrait ainsi. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Il n'y a pas à passer du tutoiement au vouvoiement. Il n'y a pas à passer du Harry au Potter. Tout va bien. On ne mourra pas d'une étreinte amicale. Je t'en pris Severus, comprend à quel point j'ai besoin que tu me protèges encore, tout de suite. Protège moi des expériences que je ne comprends pas. Protège moi de moi-même. Protège moi comme tu me l'as toujours promis.

Severus tourna sa tête et embrassa Harry sur le front, se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas encore dormis depuis le début de cet aventure. Il se laissa tombé doucement, amenant Harry dans sa douce chute. Ils s'endormirent étroitement enlacé. Ils s'aimaient de façon platonique, de façon amicale et c'était assez pour l'instant présent.

* * *

_Honte à moi ce n'est pas très long et c'est enfin updaté !_

_Je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration j'espère donc que cette suite ne sera pas décevante ! Je vous embrasse fort. _

_Je vais essayer de m'y remettre. (j'ai bientôt fini les cours ^^)_

_Occlumensia_


	6. Shivlysh

**Bo****njour**

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Certains passages sont même PRATIQUEMENT copié/collé du roman, comme les discours officiels car je travaille avec les romans pour rester fidèle au récit puisque je reprends chaque année d'Harry Potter sous la vision de Severus. Je rajoute, oublie quelques choses dont Severus n'est pas censé être au courant, donne des explications, mais les scènes où sont Harry et Severus, risque d'être pratiquement copié/collé car je dois être au maximum fidèle. Je remercie donc J.K. Rowling à qui j'emprunte quelques passages de ses romans._

**Rating :** _M._

**Résumé : **Harry a fait une erreur, cela lui fera endurer une visite au plus profond de l'être qu'est Severus Snape, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**RAR : **

Lola : Je ne suis pas cruelle ! Je suis bien pire ! MOUAHAHAH ! Voilà la suite, elle te plaira (peut-être ^^). Bonne lecture.

Occlumensia.

**NOTE : **JE VAIS EN PREMIERE S ! Youpi ! ^^ Je suis en stage encore une petite semaine, puis je suis en vacance ! Vous auriez surement beaucoup plus de suite à partir de ce moment là ^^

* * *

**Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire**

Harry se réveilla, la faim au ventre, il attrapa les céréales qui se matérialisèrent devant lui et c'est avec un sourire amusé qu'il se rendit compte que les souvenirs se stoppaient dès que le possesseur s'endormait. La « pensine » devait capturé un peu d'énergie à Severus puisque l'homme dormait toujours. Cela amusa Harry qui le regarda fixement, en mâchant. Il détaillait les traits fins du potionniste, détaillant tout son corps avant de remonter au niveau de la tête et de découvrir deux onyx interrogatives qui le fixait en retour. Rougissant de confusion et ne savant que faire d'autre, Harry lui tendit un bol et du lait.

Une table en bois, classique, et deux chaises tout aussi basique s'étaient matérialisé pour eux deux. Severus prit la place libre, prit le bol qui prit les couleurs des Serpentards à son simple contact, avant de se servir généreusement du lait et une poignée de céréales, dans le silence le plus total.

La première bouchée passée, un fou rire prit Harry qui s'écrasa sur la table, s'étouffant avec ses céréales.

- Que t'arrive t-il sale gamin impudent au QI inférieur à celle d'une petite cuillère ? grogna Severus.

Le fou rire d'Harry s'intensifia, laissant un maître des potions au bord de l'impatience. L'homme fit abstraction du jeune Potter, mangeant avec lenteur et précision. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harry arrêta de rire et il pu enfin s'expliquer.

- Je savais que les Serpentards étaient tous grognon au réveil, j'en suis moi aussi, mais tu avais un de ces airs ! Les lèvres légèrement plisés, les sourcils froncés comme si tu avais la plus compliqué des potions devant toi et tout cela sur un visage qui reflétait le naturel. Un air si concentré pour petit déjeuner ! Cela était d'un drôle... et puis ... tu as la douce manie de comparer mon QI à une petite cuillère, Hermione aussi aime bien nous comparer à ce doux objet.

Severus gromella, n'étant pas très heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait des insultes communes avec cette Miss je-sais-tout.

- Bien ! s'exclama Harry, le sourire aux lèvres. Les souvenirs vont revenir ! Puisque tu es réveillé et que nous avons fini de manger !

Severus remarqua alors, qu'effectivement, aucun souvenir n'était « passé » pendant leur pause repos. Il s'interrogea ensuite sur la raison de la bonne humeur d'Harry a voir d'autre et encore d'autre souvenir.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

Harry était à l'infirmerie. Habituel, me diriez-vous. Mais si l'incompétent qui l'avait emmené là-bas était un de vos collègues, entre autres, vous le tureriez, n'est ce pas ? Voilà pourquoi Lockhart était emprisonné par la poigne féroce et vengeresse de Severus qui le surelevait contre le mur. Le mâitre des cachots tenait sa proie et était près à lui faire sentir son odieux malheur.

- La prochaine fois que vous vous approchez de Potter, je vous étripe ! Ce n'est pas une menace en l'air Lockhart !

- Vous ne feriez pas ça, Severus, je suis dans le corps enseignant et l'un des sorciers les plus influent et des plus puissant connu. Avez vous lu mes livres ? Si cela vous plait, la lecture, je peux vous fournir mes libres à prix d'ami et vous faire un magnifique autographe.

Cet homme n'a aucun sens du danger. Ces histoires sont forcément du pipot. Comment un homme, que dis-je, est ce bien un homme ? Cette chose est indescriptible. Même une chose à un instint de survit. Et un Homme repérerait que ma baguette est bien trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre avant lui. Mais un savant s'aurait que je maîtrise suffisamment la magie sans baguette pour le retenir quelques secondes, le temps de récuperer ma baguette.

- Votre incompétence brille autant que vos robes de sorciers ridicules, Lockhart. Je vous préviens, ne pouvant vous séparer de Potter constamment puisque vous êtes son professeur, je vous souhaite qu'il n'ait aucune séquelle suite à un entre vous avec vous. Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligeance de vous couper chaque membres facultative à votre survit et vous les faire manger, un par un. Je vous jeterai un sort vous laissant voir chaque chose que vous faites dans une litanie destructrice. Je suppose que vous savez que les organes reproducteurs sont facultatif à la survie ?

Un sourire cruel plus tard, Lockhart était à deux doigts de vomir. Etait-ce parce qu'il utilisait sa Legimencie pour entrer dans son esprit et lui influer toutes les images qu'il laissait sous entendre dans ses paroles ? Oui, c'était peut-être pour cela.

- Levez votre baguette sur lui, et je vous ferez subir pire torture encore.

Severus le laissa partir, entendant juste dans son esprit « Point à noter, ne jamais froicé Severus Snape. Deuxième point : Si on doit mettre Potter hors d'état de nuire, partir loin, très loin et le plus rapidement possible en effaçant toutes les preuves possibles.» Severus crispa ses poings. Il ne pouvait rien faire sur cette pensée. Il devait protéger Potter, plus de retenue ! Qu'il soit le plus près possible de lui !

_Le souvenir changea..._

Severus regarda, dégoûté l'inscription en sang sur le mur. L'héritier de Serpentard était de retour. Dans un sens, cela semblait impossible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas de fils ou de fille à sa connaissance. L'homme avait été bien prit par son envie de pouvoir que par quelques amourettes et quelques joyeuseté de cette sorte. Il était bien plus habitué à lever sa baguette et punir que de voir un corps près de lui. Et pourtant, il avait été un bon spécimen, dans son genre. Si vous aimiez le genre « magnifique mais fait une erreur et je te tue de la pire des manières possibles car je suis un pourri dans mon âme et dans mon corps, bienvenu en enfer, à mes côtés » alors il était tout à fait votre genre !

Cette pensée lui rappela qu'il l'avait suivit pour sa beauté, aussi. Un homme si beau devait avoir raison. Et un homme aussi horrible que lui avait eu tord. Cela était ironique qu'ils avaient eu les même idées alors.

Severus rentra dans ses appartements, se servant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, essayant de se décontracté alors qu'il savait le directeur entrain de chercher l'héritier. Mais lui, il avait un doute. Etait-ce possible que Potter le soit devenu ? Un lien semblait s'être créé entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le jeune bébé de un an, à l'époque. Un lien plus puissant que celui du sang. Un lien, d'âme. Le petit était-il devenu l'héritier ?

Puis Severus se souvint de l'atrocité des évènements et ses muscles se décrispèrent de soulagement. Cela ne pouvait pas être Harry. Harry est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne ferait pas le moindre mal... à part si il était possédé par quelque chose !

Severus se leva, prit ses cahiers où il écrivait toutes ses potions qu'il inventait. Il devait se vider l'esprit avant de devenir fou. Il ne pouvait encore rien faire et cela le tuait litteralement.

_Le décor fondit dans un autre pour laisser apparaître la Grande Salle légèrement changé..._

Severus soupira en entendant qu'il était « l'assistant » de Lockhart qui se pavanait sur la scène de duel. Il prit place, s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche de roi, se penchant face à lui, lui faisant une révérence gracieuse, avant de se relever, de se retourner, de compter jusqu'à trois pas, se retourner et s'apprétait à attaquer.

La facilité pour désarçonner Gilderoy le statufia de surprise intérieur. L'homme ne pouvait même pas battre une anguille à la magie ! Il avait utilisé un sort basique, que même les étudiants de première année utilisait, mais l'homme n'a réussit à rien, il est tombé mollement, tel un molusque.

- Monsieur Weasley tuerait n'importe qui avec sa baguette défaillante et je n'ai pas envie d'envoyer Potter en confitis ou dans une boite d'allumette jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Puis-je proposer un autre étudiant ?

Ce fut avec un plaisir caché qu'il laissa Malfoy monté au près de Harry, essayant de le battre. Il savait son étudiant bon, mais moins fort que Potter. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le début du duel fut normal. Expelliarmus... ce n'était pas des sorts dangereux mais ils oublièrent vite que cette séance servait à savoir désarmer et non attaquer. Lorsque Draco fit apparaître un serpent, Severus siffla d'énervement et allait pour s'en occuper lorsque Lockhart eut la bonne idée de jeter un sort qui énerva le serpent.

Prêt à annihiler le reptile, Severus vit Harry siffler. Il l'entendit parler la douce langue des serpents, le reptile se dressant sur Justin puis tournant sa tête vers Harry, puis sur sa proie qu'il s'était désigné. Severus resta planté sur la scène, ne pouvant tuer ce serpent, des souvenirs lui revenant en tête, des souvenirs douloureux puis Harry éloigna le serpent et il pu le tuer. Tout le monde allait penser qu'Harry était l'héritier, mais lui, il venait d'avoir la preuve que non.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

- Je ne comprends pas, Severus. Quel souvenir douloureux ? Et...

- Tu vas le voir maintenant Harry.

En effet le décor changeait en un manoir magnifique en marbre où siégeait un Tom Riddle d'une jeunesse resplandissante.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Cette pensine désire te faire voir ce que tu ignores de moi. Ainsi tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi et l'un de mes plus grands secrets.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en comprenant que ce qui suivrait serait quelque chose de très important pour l'homme qui était auprès de lui. Il lui tena la main, discrètement, voulant lui donner tout son courage.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

Severus metta un genou à terre, un serpent ondulant à côté de lui. Shivlysh dressa sa tête d'écaille doré vers lui, ses yeux émeraudes allant jusqu'au maître de son maître. Elle ne l'aimait pas. On entendit Naguini arrivé. Il s'approcha de la serpent qui devait être dix fois plus petite que lui. La langue du grand reptile dépassa de sa gueule pour laisser son sifflement résonner dans la pièce.

- Toujours aussi appétissante Shivlysh.

- Ne la touche pas, répliqua Severus ne réfléchissant même pas au faite que son maître était devant lui.

- Ne parle pas ainsi à mon serpent Severus ! s'exclama Tom en lui envoyant un bon endoloris en pleine poitrine.

Shivlysh s'approcha de son maître, plantant ses corcs dans son poignet. Elle était des rares serpents guérisseurs. Son venin était potion de guérison contre tout les maux. Contre tout les venins tueurs, tout les sorts, contre tout. Elle était la serpent de Severus depuis qu'il avait dix ans. Il l'avait trouvé après la mort de sa mère. Elle avait été sa seule amie pendant longtemps. Et maintenant que Lily était morte, elle était sa dernière amie.

- Shivlysh, viens à moi ou meurt entre les crocs de Naguini, soupira Tom.

Ce fut le regard de son maître qui décida Shivlysh a y aller. Ils savaient qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de fuite si Naguini décidait de la dévorer, comme il le voulait depuis tant de temps. Alors elle rempa jusqu'à Tom Riddle, qui l'attrapa par le « cou » crispant ses ongles dans ses écailles. Il lui faisait mal mais elle n'agissait pas. Elle se mordirait tout à l'heure.

- J'ai besoin de ton maître pendant encore longtemps ma petite chérie. Mais son influence me dérange. Je n'aime pas lorsqu'on parle à mon serpent. Alors, je souhaiterais que tu lui retire cette capacité. Si tu refuses, je le tuerais, bien évidemment. Je me trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

Shivlysh se laissa jeter au pied de Severus, rempant jusqu'à ses oreilles, lui murmurant des dernières paroles d'amour, lui demandant pardon avant de planter ses crocs dans l'oreille droite de l'homme qui hurla au martyre. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il ne pouvait plus comprendre les sifflements de son amie. Il ne comprit pas les sifflements de désarroi et d'horreur qu'elle poussa lorsque Naguini lui sauta dessus, sous le rire cruel de Tom Riddle. Severus reprit réellement conscience de lui même lorsqu'il ne resta plus que le fin petit corps de Shivlysh sans vie, sur le marbre. Elle avait été transpercé par l'un des crocs de Naguini. Elle avait souffert et ses dernières paroles n'avaient pas été entendu.

Devant l'horreur même de la situation, Severus ne supporta même pas de rester auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant, mais sa mission était claire et il comptait la suivre jusqu'au bout. Pour Lily, pour Shivlysh. Quitte à mourir, comme elles !

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

Harry n'avait même pas conscience que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues avant que Severus ne les lui essuie. Il sursauta alors, avant de foncer sur l'homme pour lui réclamer un enlacement sans fin. Il toucha avec attention son visage, son corps avant de pleurer avec fureur et peine. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être le plus triste et qu'il agissait de façon égoïste à pleurer ainsi. Mais il s'en fichait.

- Harry, calme toi.

La voix douce de Severus lui fit revenir à lui.

- J'ignorais que tu es fourchelang.

- J'étais.

- Ce n'est pas irréversible. J'y travaillerais !

- Je ne veux pas, souffla Severus. J'ai perdu Shivlysh pour ce pouvoir. Je ne veux pas le récuperer. Ce serait bafouer sa mort.

- Elle est morte pour vous et non pour que vous ne l'entendiez plus. Vous ne pouviez pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais moi... j'ai compris qu'elle était ses dernières paroles.

Severus leva sa tête vers son étudiant, les yeux brillants. Il avait toujours rêvé de savoir ce que sa tendre lui avait dit avant de mourir. Elle avait des dons de voyance, il avait toujours caché cela, mais elle en avait. Elle avait dû savoir qu'un jour il comprendrait.

- Dit moi, s'il te plait.

- «_ Je te demande pardon pour cela Severus. Ré-apprend de celui qu'il donnera. J'ai mal, je souffre, je meurs. Fais de cette perte la dernière qui te tiendra au coeur. Je meurs mais avec une promesse au coeur, sois heureux et ne regrette pas »_ C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

- Vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, soupira Severus des larmes silencieuses tombant sur ses joues. J'ai enfin l'esprit en paix, grâce à toi, Harry, merci.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire ému avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer religieusement ses lèvres sur celles du potionniste qui ne réagissa même pas au geste. Le moment était au repos de l'âme et non au questionnement.

Ils devaient se replonger dans les souvenirs, indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent ce que le destin a fait d'eux.

* * *

_Elle est longue celle là. Non ? ^^_

_Occlumensia._


	7. Ce qu'il voulait

**Bo****njour**

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Certains passages sont même PRATIQUEMENT copié/collé du roman, comme les discours officiels car je travaille avec les romans pour rester fidèle au récit puisque je reprends chaque année d'Harry Potter sous la vision de Severus. Je rajoute, oublie quelques choses dont Severus n'est pas censé être au courant, donne des explications, mais les scènes où sont Harry et Severus, risque d'être pratiquement copié/collé car je dois être au maximum fidèle. Je remercie donc J.K. Rowling à qui j'emprunte quelques passages de ses romans._

**Rating :** _M._

**Résumé : **Harry a fait une erreur, cela lui fera endurer une visite au plus profond de l'être qu'est Severus Snape, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**RAR : **

kisis : J'espère te conduire là où tu voulais. Merci pour tout pour tes reviews. Bonne lecture ! :D

**NOTE : **JE SUIS EN VACANCE ! JE SUIS EN VACANCE ! JE SUIS, JE SUIS, JE SUIS EN VACANCE ! ^^ Et j'ai fini mon stage, donc plus de disponibilité pour des suites, normalement ^^ Je vous embrasse. Au faite, si vous avez toujours rêver de lire une histoire, sur cela ou sur cela, vous pouvez me faire parvenir vos envies (MP) et je pourrais éventuellement écrire l'histoire de vos rêves ! ^^ (n'est ce pas génial tout ça ? :D )

* * *

**Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire**

Severus était fatigué. La troisième année de Mister Potter commençait aujourd'hui. Il avait étudié chacun de ses mouvements pendant l'été et plus d'une fois, il avait dû faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas assassiner la famille adoptive du jeune homme. Ils l'exploitaient ! Comme un vulgaire esclave, Harry faisait tout ce qu'ils leur dictaient sans broncher. Puis le monstre était arrivé dans la demeure, la soeur de l'oncle Vernon, une femme épouvantable qui avait osé insulté Lily. Elle avait aussi dit des horreurs sur Potter père mais... en étant honnête avec lui-même, Severus ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça. Mais il n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'elle disait tout de même sur le défunt. Le potionniste avait une politique, ne pas insulter ceux que l'on ne connaissait pas et encore moins un défunt. James Potter était SON ennemi.

Et puis il y avait Black qui trainait dans les parages. Severus était sincèrement mort de peur...

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

-Xylophone, ce mot n'existe pas !

- Ce mot existe ! C'est un instrument musical, c'est moldu.

Severus regarda le mot formé par les petites pièces, ces petites lettres du scrabble. Ils en avaient marre de visionner ces souvenirs. Ils les regardaient à peine d'un oeil. Ils avaient abandonné après le souvenir de la perte du don de Severus.

- Et c'est quoi ce mot ? Rhawylxis ?

- C'est le nom d'une potion qui annihile les douleurs des, Severus pointa l'un des mots du scrabble, Grupsyns ! C'est évident pourtant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Ils plièrent le jeu devant l'évidence qu'ils ne pouvaient pas jouer, ignorant si l'autre mentait ou si ils étaient juste ignorants. Ce jeu les énervait.

- J'ai une question. Pourquoi tu refuses que je m'approche de toi ?

- Je suis ton professeur.

- Pour une année et demi, seulement. L'amitié n'est pas interdit entre enseignants et élèves, à ce que je saches.

- Notre relation ne restera jamais amicale.

Harry rougit et comprenait parfaitement de quoi parlait. Severus et lui n'avaient jamais parlé de leur baiser ou même de leur enlacement réconfortant. Mais ils devraient bien en parler un jour ou l'autre. Ce jour était arrivé.

- Cela n'était qu'un simple baiser réconfortant. Il n'y a pas à s'affoler.

- Je ne m'affole pas, répliqua Severus, très calme.

- En effet. Je m'affole tout seul.

Severus soupira, regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi est ce que cela t'effraie autant ? C'était le moment propice, on n'y peut rien.

- Ce n'était pas juste le moment, dit Harry en s'approchant de lui. J'en ai envie, parfois, comme là, maintenant. Severus, ne me rejete pas.

Le potionniste aurait été tenté de ne pas écouter sa supplique mais Harry avait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes et il était impossible qu'il l'éloigne de lui, maintenant ! Il s'autorisa ce baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et il en fut si heureux que son coeur s'allégea. Il su étrangement que les souvenirs s'étaient arrêté pour ce baiser.

- On ne devrait pas, murmura t-il tout en poussant Harry sur le lit qui venait de se matérialiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre la raison, mais n'allèrent pas plus loin. Harry resta sur le torse de Severus qui lui passait les doigts dans les cheveux. Harry regarda droit devant lui, plongeant dans un autre souvenir.

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

Harry lui avait lancé un sort pour écouter Black ! Et maintenant il le retrouvait et il le protégeait de son corps contre Remus qui était encore sous sa forme de loup.

J'ai échappé de peu à la mort lorsque Black m'a jeté entre ses griffes pour finalement être tué pour protéger Harry. Potter senior, je suis sûr que tout est encore de ta faute !

- Pott... !

Severus essaya d'attraper Harry par sa manche mais le jeune homme était déjà partit sauver ce Black ! Le potionniste se sentit coupable de devoir s'occuper de Miss Granger et de Monsieur Weasley. Il devait le sauver ! Si cela se passait mal, il supplierait Dumbledore de faire entrer un retourneur de temps dans la balance sous peine de voir son bureau exploser.

_Le souvenir changea..._

Severus tentait de ne pas perdre son calme. Il avait été écarté de cette affaire, mais ce n'est pas bien grave ! Il devait juste ... TUER DUMBLEDORE D'AVOIR OSE LUI DIRE CELA ! Comment ça « vous êtes bien trop attaché à ce pauvre étudiant pour pouvoir agir de vos propres directives.» ? Non ! Ce n'était simplement pas juste ! Il aimait ce gosse ! I l'aimait à s'en déchirer le coeur ! Il devait le protéger !

**HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS**

- Avant que vous ne fassiez le moindre commentaire, ce n'est pas ce genre d'amour Potter !

- Mais je n'allais rien dire, annonça Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se sentirent tout d'un coup inspiré par le nombril, tombant mollement dans le laboratoire de Severus. Leur visionnage était fini. Harry avait eu ce qu'il voulait, et le reste de l'histoire, il souhaitait le savoir de cet homme qu'il avait près de lui. Harry tomba dans l'inconscience, rejoignant le potionniste.

* * *

_Alors ? Malgré le fait que ce soit super court ^^_

_Occlumensia_


	8. Deux pas en arrière

**Bo****njour**

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Certains passages sont même PRATIQUEMENT copié/collé du roman, comme les discours officiels car je travaille avec les romans pour rester fidèle au récit puisque je reprends chaque année d'Harry Potter sous la vision de Severus. Je rajoute, oublie quelques choses dont Severus n'est pas censé être au courant, donne des explications, mais les scènes où sont Harry et Severus, risque d'être pratiquement copié/collé car je dois être au maximum fidèle. Je remercie donc J.K. Rowling à qui j'emprunte quelques passages de ses romans._

**Rating :** _M._

**Résumé : **Harry a fait une erreur, cela lui fera endurer une visite au plus profond de l'être qu'est Severus Snape, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**RAR :**

Kisis : Je crois que cette suite va encore plus t'exaspérer par rapport à Severus ^^ Bonne lecture.

**NOTE :** _Je m'excuse du retard ! Problème d'ordinateur et de santé -'_

**ENJOYS !**

* * *

**Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire**

Severus se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, il ouvrit doucement ses paupières trouvant la pâleur de l'environnement beaucoup trop pour ses yeux qui s'étaient habitués à rester dans l'intimité sombre de ses souvenirs. En parlant de souvenirs... il se remémora qu'il avait été avec son étudiant avant de finalement s'évanouir. Severus se releva, d'un coup, paniqué et ce fut Dumbledore qui arriva à le calmer alors qu'il répétait sans arrêt qu'il voulait voir son étudiant. Calme qu'il trouva en voyant que son élève était dans le lit voisin au sien. Il le détailla quelques secondes, troublés de le revoir après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés.

- Severus, que c'est t-il passé mon ami ? l'interrogea le Sage Sorcier directeur de Poudlard.

Severus, son regard toujours rivé sur le corps endormis de l'étudiant, narra ce qui s'était passé en ometant évidemment quel était les souvenirs qu'ils avaient vus précisément et son rapprochement inconvenable avec son étudiant. Il interrogea à son tour le directeur pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Vous êtes resté disparus pendant deux semaines jusqu'à ce que l'alerte que nous avons mis sur votre appartement ait sonné pour nous signaler votre retour. Vous voyant inconscient, nous vous avons rammené à l'infirmerie. Cela s'est passé il y a une semaine Severus, on ne sait pas pourquoi Harry ne se réveille pas encore. Je suppose d'après ce que vous venez de me dire mon fidèle ami, que le jeune Potter a besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à ce qui vient de lui arriver. Il doit magasiner ce qui s'est passé, remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et ... se décider.

Severus leva un sourcil indécis avant de poser la question qui le taraudait.

- Se décider sur quoi ?

Le regard pétillant de Dumbledore lui répondit. Il savait. Il ignorait comment cet homme pouvait savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais comme à son habitude, il préfèrait fermer les yeux sur les idées loufoques de son patron et ignorer ce que ses yeux lui disaient alors qu'il savait que ces traites de pupilles savaient réellement tout et qu'elles avaient, par Merlin, toujours raison.

Les jours passèrent et Severus déprimait de plus en plus. Harry n'était toujours pas revenu dans le monde conscient. Mme Pomfresh lui répétait que c'était normal, que l'état de l'étudiant était stable et que tout allait bien, mais le maître des potions n'en pouvait plus. Il reprit ses classes rapidement et cela lui occupa un tant soit peu l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le cours des sixièmes années.

- Excusez moi, professeur, l'interpella Hermione Granger à la fin du cours, je sais que je n'ai pas réellement le droit de venir vous importunez surtout sur un sujet qui finalement relève de l'intime, mais je m'inquiète. Personne ne nous donne d'information sur la santé de Harry. Personne ne nous raconte ce qui s'est passé puisque cela relève de l'intime d'un Professeur mais... Professeur, Harry est mon meilleur ami, je le considère comme mon frère... j'ai besoin de savoir comment il va.

Severus aurait bien voulut lui répondre, il aurait bien voulut lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, qu'Harry allait bien, mais il ignorait l'état de santé de l'étudiant lui aussi. Il eut une mine déconfite et Hermione comprit. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle laissait sa pensée s'exprimer :

- Cela fait plaisir de voir des sentiments dans vos yeux professeur. Qu'importe ce qui s'est passé avec Harry, il vous a touché au plus profond de lui et je pense que c'est la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu faire.

Et avant que l'homme puisse lui répondre, elle s'était déjà enfuit, surement jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour retrouver le corps inerte de l'étudiant.

Deux semaines passèrent et ce fut une furie brune qui fonça à travers les couloirs, sautant les marches qui la menait jusqu'aux cachots pour retrouver une certaine chauve souris. Elle le trouva, souriant de toutes ses dents en lui hurlant :

- HARRY S'EST REVEILLE !

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme détourne les yeux et s'enferme dans ses appartements. Elle se mordit la lèvre et retourna au près de son meilleur ami qui la regarda avec étonnement, ses yeux cherchant quelqu'un qui n'était pas là.

- Hermione... souffla t'il.

- Je lui ai dis que tu étais réveillé et je crois que beaucoup de chose se sont bousculés dans sa tête, il avait l'air désorienté et je pense qu'il a besoin de ... prendre du recul.

Harry opina et lui raconta son aventure dans les souvenirs de Severus, passant vite sur les souvenirs mais racontant avec beaucoup de détails les moments de tendresse qu'il avait vécu avec l'homme, narrant avec passion tout ce qu'il avait appris de ce personnage mystérieux. Il ria en annonçant que Severus Snape était définitivement l'être qui avait le plus grand coeur qu'il connaissait. La jeune femme eut un sourire attendrit.

- Je pensais que tu avais changé le Professeur Snape, mais je crois que vous vous êtes changé mutuellement. C'est beau. Vous... si vous avez la force de vous battre pour le coeur de l'autre, alors vous seriez un magnifique couple.

Harry rougit quelques peu avant d'opiner. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il était tombé amoureux de son professeur. Le dit professeur décida enfin à faire son apparition dans l'infirmerie, prenant un ton dur alors qu'il demandait à Miss Granger de sortir de la pièce. Il ferma les rideaux qui entourait le lit de son étudiant et lança des sorts pour pouvoir être tranquille avec Harry.

- Sev...

- Monsieur Potter, je ne retirerais pas les souvenirs de votre esprit mais je souhaiterais que dorénavant vous ayez une distance respectable de ma personne. Il me semble que nous avions convenu que nous nous éloignerait lorsque tout ce serait calmé, et que la situation serait revenu à son stade primaire.

Harry ouvrit la bouche abasourdis, puis il rit. Hystériquement, essuyant les larmes de bonheur qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

- Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille Severus ! Après ce qu'on a partagé on ne peut plus faire marche arrière...

Le maître des cachots lança un regard de pur mépris à son étudiant avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, fermant ses yeux brutalement en entendant le cri désespéré d'Harry qui l'appelait.

* * *

_Voilà une suite tardive et trèèès courte._

_Pardonnez moi !_

_Je me rattraperais._

_Amicalement,_

_Occlumensia._


	9. Réaction

**Bo****njour**

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Certains passages sont même PRATIQUEMENT copié/collé du roman, comme les discours officiels car je travaille avec les romans pour rester fidèle au récit puisque je reprends chaque année d'Harry Potter sous la vision de Severus. Je rajoute, oublie quelques choses dont Severus n'est pas censé être au courant, donne des explications, mais les scènes où sont Harry et Severus, risque d'être pratiquement copié/collé car je dois être au maximum fidèle. Je remercie donc J.K. Rowling à qui j'emprunte quelques passages de ses romans._

**Rating :** _M._

**Résumé : **Harry a fait une erreur, cela lui fera endurer une visite au plus profond de l'être qu'est Severus Snape, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**NOTE :** _Je vous adore._

**ENJOYS !**

* * *

**Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire**

Severus marchait en rond tandis qu'il entendait de nouveau ce cri déchirant qui ne voulait plus le quitter. Harry... Ce jeune homme, il n'avait vécu qu'avec lui intensément pendant deux semaines, cela faisait tout de même six ans qu'il le cotoyait sinon, et une semaine lui avait permis de faire le poids sur ses sentiments pour lui et sa situation.

Severus regarda morose la feuille où il avait écrit ses pensées, les numérotant. Il la relut pour se donner du courage d'assumer cette situation.

_1) Je suis amoureux d'Harry Potter_

_2) Je suis le professeur d'Harry Potter_

_3) Harry Potter est donc de ce fait mon élève_

_4) Harry Potter a vécu dans mes souvenirs les plus intimes et les plus profonds pendant deux semaines._

_5) Harry Potter a été aimable, que dis-je, adorable avec moi alors que quelqu'un de normalement constitué aurait dû me hair tout bonnement de l'avoir fais tant souffrir._

_6) Harry Potter n'est pas normalement consititué._

_7) Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un de non normalement consititué - soit, je ne peux pas être avec Harry Potter._

_8) Harry Potter est un gamin insolent avec qui je prendrais beaucoup trop de plaisir à faire de mes journées un enfer._

_9) Je n'ai pas un stock illimité d'anti dépresseur, je ne peux donc pas passer ma vie auprès d'un gamin insolent -Harry Potter- qui ferait que ma tension augmenterait de jour en jour m'annihilant avec douceur._

_10) Je n'aurais jamais dû reprendre ces cours d'Occlumentie et écouter Dumbledore, Harry Potter sera près de moi à ces moments là !_

_11) Harry Potter est un incompétent._

_12) Harry Potter résonne toujours dans ma tête._

_13) Harry Potter a un nom si aimable à écrire que je commence à l'écrire à chacune de mes phrases..._

_14) Harry Potter, ce gamin, est amoureux de moi._

_15) Pour mon statut de Professeur et pour le statut d'élève de Harry Potter, il faut que je m'éloigne de lui._

_16) Il me faut un Optimal en manière d'acteur pour détâcher Harry Potter._

Harry regarda Hermione, l'oeil torve, comme anesthésié par les évènements. La jeune femme le ramena à sa salle commune après avoir prit compte de ce que le jeune homme avait à lui dire. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le berçant tout doucement.

- Harry, rien n'est perdu tu sais. Il me semble que tu avais dis que le professeur Snape avait un accendant fourchelang n'est ce pas ? Si il tient tant à tenir ses promesses comme il a l'air de le sous-entendre, il tiendra celle de prendre ses leçons auprès de toi !

Harry bascula sa tête sur le côté, son nez froncé, les yeux brillant de malice.

- Et tu crois qu'il suffirait qu'il soit près de moi pour qu'il tombe dans mon fillet amoureux ? Si la vie était si simple, Miony, ne crois tu pas que la souffrance n'existerait pas ? Il n'y a pas pire comme détresse que celle causé par l'amour.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, doucement, réfléchissant à la situation. Elle pensait que Severus avait besoin de respirer pour réevaluer la situation mais comment dire à son meilleur ami qui a le coeur déchiré qu'il fallait qu'il ignore l'homme pour un moment ?

- Harry, laisse lui le temps de réfléchir à la situation, une semaine tout du moins, après nous pourrions essayé de le reconquérir, d'accord ? Tout l'espoir n'est pas perdu ! Un homme ainsi, ne peut pas perdre des sentiments aussi rapidement, ainsi, il t'aime. A savoir maintenant pourquoi il fait tout ceci...

- Pour son job !

- Je pense que le problème est plus profond que cela... Le Professeur Snape n'en a cure de ce que l'on pense et d'après les regards du directeur Dumbledore, cela m'étonnerait qu'il le vire pour une chose si ... belle que l'amour. Surtout Dumbledore ! Et je pense que notre cher maître des potions n'ignorent pas cet état de fait, soupira Hermione. Harry, je pense que tu as réellement besoin d'extérioriser ta peine... Laisse la sortir pour pouvoir guérir.

Le jeune homme lui demanda gentiment de s'en aller alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit où miracle, il ne croisa aucun de ses camarades. Il s'enferma dans l'intimité de son baldaquin où il put enfin laisser échapper une première larme qui mouilla le parchemin qu'Harry invoqua pour le tâcher de son écriture, défillant ses idées.

_« Je crois avoir cru à toutes tes promesses, les silencieuses et les dites. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elles n'étaient que fausseté ? J'aurais voulu savoir que chaque secondes étaient comptés. Je pensais que nous avions conclus une relation qui ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Elle n'était qu'à son commencement, à ses balbutiemments, mais maintenant elle est devenu pire qu'avant. On aurait pu se promettre une amitié, tout du moins, si ce n'est pas l'amour que tu veux risquer. Mais tu as changé les règles du jeu, et alors que nous avions toujours eu une complicité, tu m'ignores pire qu'au premier jour, pire que ton coeur ne l'ait jamais osé. J'aurais aimé que l'on revienne, dans le pire des cas, là où nous étions avant que cette histoire ne commence, j'aurais souhaité que nous retrouvions cette complicité que nous avions eu dans le temps de six années. Mais non. Je n'ai comme vision que le coeur lacéré par des larmes contenus d'un adolescent en mal d'amour ! N'est ce pas ironique d'un jeune homme tel que moi, que l'on dit aimé de tous pour sa gloire et sa beauté, ne veuille qu'un homme haït pour ses horreurs et sa laideur ? Des traits carrés, un visage quelque peu sévère, des sourcils foncés et trop dessiné, tel une oeuvre barbouillé, tu es quand même ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. Severus Snape. Ton nom serpente dans ma bouche et je n'ai que mes lèvres qui sourit en l'entendant prononcé. Je regarde l'heure et souhaite me cacher. Alors que les autres doivent être en train de manger, moi, j'écris des mots que tu ne lira jamais... Est ce que je souhaite seulement te vider ainsi mon coeur ? Si tu savais à quel point ce n'est que les prémices de ma haine et de ma rancoeur ! Car je te hais de me traiter ainsi, et je te hais de ne pas savoir te haïr. Car si je te haïssais, tout serait si simple ! Je rirais de tes souvenirs, me moquerait de l'homme que j'ai découvert, je tournerais en ridicule l'espoir qu'il eut d'avoir une relation et je dénoncerais les faits ! Mais non ! Je tais l'amour qui emporte mon coeur, mes yeux brûlent et cri de désespoirs et toi, qui n'a d'yeux, qui n'a de bouche, tu ne vois ni cri mon nom. Tu ne peux pas voir à quel point tu m'as fais de mal et tu fuis en entendant mon cri. Que tes oreilles sifflent de mes pleurs, que tes yeux brûlent de mon visage transpirant de larmes et que ton coeur s'embrasse de tristesses de me faire tant de mal. Parce que que nous le voullions ou non... Severus Tobias Snape, je vous aime.»_

* * *

_Encore une petite suite mais pour l'instant ma santé ne me perds pas d'en faire de grande :/_

_Je posterais le plus rapidement possible._

_Amicalement, _

_Occlumensia._


	10. Un plan qui se dessine

**Bo****njour**

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Certains passages sont même PRATIQUEMENT copié/collé du roman, comme les discours officiels car je travaille avec les romans pour rester fidèle au récit puisque je reprends chaque année d'Harry Potter sous la vision de Severus. Je rajoute, oublie quelques choses dont Severus n'est pas censé être au courant, donne des explications, mais les scènes où sont Harry et Severus, risque d'être pratiquement copié/collé car je dois être au maximum fidèle. Je remercie donc J.K. Rowling à qui j'emprunte quelques passages de ses romans._

**Rating :** _M._

**Résumé : **Harry a fait une erreur, cela lui fera endurer une visite au plus profond de l'être qu'est Severus Snape, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**NOTE :** _Je sais que mes suites sont petites mais j'espère qu'elles vous font toujours autant plaisir. :D_

**ENJOYS !**

* * *

**Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire**

Ronald Weasley était un jeune homme de seize ans, roux, pauvre de bien mais riche de coeur, quelques peu dépourvu de finesse et à l'estomac exponentiel, mais une chose le caractérisait plus que cela, son amitié fraternel avec Harry James Potter. Car en effet le rouquin avait pour le brun un amour tel qu'il savait dès lors qu'il le regardait, que son frère de coeur avait quelques choses qui n'allait pas, en quelques mots il pouvait en deviner la raison ultime, et c'était pour cette raison qu'Harry le fuyait.

Le brun savait que le rouquin ne mettrait que quelques secondes à savoir que Severus Snape était la raison de ses malheurs et il n'avait réellement pas envie de s'expliquer clairement.

- Harry !

Le jeune homme se retourna, crispant ses mâchoires et ses poings avant qu'il ne court dans les couloirs, se faisant poursuivre par son meilleur ami qui criait comme un dément son nom. Le brun sortit sa baguette, se retournant de moitié pour laisser un rayon turquoise s'écraser sur un mur, juste à côté de Ron, ratant son sort de jambe en cotton.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! vociféra Ronald en se rendant compte que son meilleur ami avait tenté de lui lancer un maléfice, sortant lui même sa baguette.

Harry courut plus vite encore, se mordant la lèvre devant son idiotie. Sa course s'arrêta lorsqu'il tribucha sur un bâton que son meilleur ami fit apparaître sous ses pas. Il roula au sol, tombant à plat ventre devant deux bottes noirs. Un soupire exaspéré aux lèvres, il leva les yeux vers l'homme qu'il avait déjà reconnu, Severus Snape.

- Bien le bonjour professeur.

- Voilà où est votre place... Potter, à mes pieds.

Harry eut un hoquêt choqué alors que Ronald arrivait, levant le bras vainqueur en hurlant :

- JE t'ai eu petit SURVIVANT ! Moi, Ronald Bilius Weasley, J'AI mis à terre Harry James Pot... ho... bonjour professeur...

Severus regarda le bâton au sol, les jambes emmelés d'Harry, le regard dépité de ce dernier et son esprit calculateur comprit rapidement la situation. Il ouvrit la bouche, eut un rictus amer avant de lancer un regard appréciateur à Ron qui sursauta en reculant doucement en voyant que le professeur n'avait pas l'air fâché alors qu'il avait lancé des sorts dans les couloirs et qu'en plus de cela, il l'avait fait sur LE survivant, l'ennemi favoris de cet sombre homme.

- Monsieur Weasley, je vous demanderais d'être un peu plus discret lorsque vous faites des actes qui pourraient vous être reproché.

- Vous n'allez pas me coller, professeur ? l'interrogea le rouquin en aidant le brun à se relever.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Vous n'avez pas attaqué un Serpentard.

Ronald leva un sourcil interrogateur, tic qu'il avait prit en observant et mimant Malfoy, voulant l'énerver, mais malheureusement, cela était rapidement devenu une habitude. Le rouquin voulut se pincer le bras pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Alors il demanda stupidement :

- Mais... cela ne vous dérange pas que j'attaque Harry ?

- Pourquoi serais-je dérangé que Potter récolte les fruits de son insucces ? La célébrité ne peut pas tout faire, elle ne dispense pas de la haine et ne créer par l'amitié... Nous nous reverrons au cours, ne soyez pas en retard ou sinon je serais dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner Monsieur Weasley.

Ron opina en observant Severus s'en aller, la bouche ouverte, avant de se retourner vers Harry qui avait les yeux braqués au sol, des larmes sillonnant ses joues. Le rouquin voulut lui prendre le bras, mais déjà, le brun était partit en courant, la main sur la bouche.

Ron prit son temps pour aller jusqu'au toilette, son esprit rejouant la scène qu'il venait de se faire devant ses yeux. Il essayait veinement de comprendre... puis il se résigna à se dire qu'il ne pourrait comprendre que lorsque son meilleur ami lui expliquerait. C'était surement pour cela qu'il poireautait, le nez froncé alors qu'Harry vomissait tripes et boyaux. Lorsque son ami eut fini, il sourit, se tapant de la paume de la main, le front, en ayant un rire quelques peu débile.

- Oh ! Je crois que je viens de piger ! En remettant tout les évènements en place, dans ma boite cranienne, je viens de me rendre compte que... enfaite, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à trappe-trappe dans tout Poudlard parce que... il me semble que j'ai évolué depuis mes onze ans... et que ... on a pas besoin de jouer à cache-cache pour fuir un ami lorsque l'ami ne veut qu'aider. Harry, tu me fuis depuis des jours ! Tu crois que c'est parce que tu es loin de moi que je ne comprendrais pas que tu vas mal ? J'ignore exactement pourquoi, mais grâce à Snape, je peux comprendre que c'est à cause de cette histoire de pensine et visite interne en Snape !

Ron s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils, une mine dégouté sur le visage.

- Une visite interne en Snape, souffla t-il, c'est gore !

Harry eut un rire léger alors qu'il s'approchait de son frère qui lui tappa amicalement dans le dos. Ils sortirent des toilettes, se dirigeant vers le lac où Harry put lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé avec Severus. Sans surprise, le rouquin prit les informations au quart du tour, près à foncer vers le professeur pour faire des réclamations, puis son esprit gryffondorien s'effaça au profit d'un esprit plus serpentardien.

Qu'elle était la chose pour laquelle Severus Snape sacrifierait tout ?

La vie d'Harry James Potter, bien sûr.

Des sourires calculateurs se descinèrent sur les lèvres de deux Gryffondors à l'esprit tordus.

* * *

_Voilà la suite, alors ?_

_Bisous baveux,_

_Occlumensia._


End file.
